


Force and Disturbance

by erunamiryene



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/pseuds/erunamiryene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a time of conflict for the Republic (but isn’t it always?).  Darth Revan – once the hero of the Jedi Order, and savior of the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars – has discovered her betrayal by the Jedi Order and returned to the Dark Side.  She has eliminated her once-ally and now-betrayer, Malak, reclaiming her rightful place as Dark Lord of the Sith.  Bastila Shan has taken her place as Revan’s apprentice.</p><p>After destroying Dodonna’s fleet outside the Star Forge, Revan has turned her attention to the complacent and weary Republic, already weakened from the Mandalorian Wars and the battles against Darth Malak …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force and Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU that ignores quiiiiite a bit of canon. Just some fun playing around in the big sandbox that is the Star Wars universe.

In Which Revan and Canderous Talk Strategy

Revan slammed her hand down on the map covering the table. “They do not understand that I am the least of their problems!” she fumed, gesturing angrily at the latest communiqué from the Chancellor’s office. “They have not ever encountered the magnitude of threat that is currently preparing to attack the Republic, and yet they persist in pursuing me!” She stared out at the expanse of space outside the viewport. “Without me, this Republic will fall.”

“Have you gotten more of your memories back, Master?” Bastila asked.

“Flashes here and there is all. But enough to know what’s coming.”

“Master, we will-“

Revan held out her hand, stopping Bastila mid-sentence. “Yes, yes, crush them under our bootheel and all that. Except that’s not what we want to do. Malak was a fool, wanting to destroy everything in his path. Our strength will only come in convincing these apathetic, myopic worlds that they want us to lead them, that they want us to save them, and that the current Republic cannot.”

Canderous, lounging in the corner with his arms folded across his chest, rolled his eyes.

Revan looked over. “Something to say, Mandalorian?”

“If the Republic is so weak that it cannot defend against an enemy, let it fall. It has been staggering along, only saved by the good graces of others, for some time. It would have fallen before now, had you not intervened.”

Revan eyed him. “We’ve been through this. I will not surrender. I will not sit idly by, knowing what is coming, and do nothing to stop it. The Republic will acquiesce to my leadership, or it will be crushed trying. I’ve told you what awaits it; I will not watch it be ground into dust simply for existing.”

“Your sentimentality will be your undoing, Revan.”

“It is not sentimentality, Canderous. I simply do not wish to take over a Republic that has been battered and torn. I prefer to have my infrastructure intact, and will be subservient to no one.” She crossed, looking at the galaxy map. “Those in charge have become weak and short-sighted. They think if they defeat me, then all their problems will be solved.” She turned and pointed out one of the large windows. “We have the Star Forge. With it, we will create three complete forces.” Revan turned back to the map; Canderous crossed the room and looked at the map, as well. 

Revan swiped the western section of the map. “This is our controlled space, along with some scattered planets here and there.” She swiped another section on the western border of known space. “This is Hutt space. I don’t tangle with them, because I’m not stupid. They don’t cause me problems, and I return the favor.” She drew a yellow line from Lehon, arcing up and around past Dantooine, skirting the edge of Sith space, and swinging in toward Coruscant. “One whole fleet will go this way. We will take the Jedi academy on Dorin, and send forces out to conquer as many of these planets as we can. Of course, we won’t tell them we’re conquering them. We’re ‘saving’ them.”

She punched a button, then swiped a green line south from Lehon, swinging just north of the Trailing Sectors and arcing northward to Kuat, then onward to Coruscant. “This fleet will need to be bigger. I want them to take everything along this line, with the main focus being the Kuat shipyards. If the Republic loses their main manufacturer of ships, things will be much easier.” She drew lines bisecting the layers of the galaxy. “However, we also need to expand Sith space down here. We’ll start by going as far south as Sullust and Jiroch, and as far southwestward as Tatooine. Taking those planets previously won by the Republic will be a blow to their morale. Once we have procured Kuat, that fleet can make its way toward Coruscant.”

Revan punched the button again, then drew a red line from Lehon straight toward Coruscant, halting near the Koornacht Cluster. “I will take a force and head straight for Coruscant. First, however, we will take the Koornacht Cluster, Empress Teta, and Tython.” She paused. “Tython is the spiritual birthplace of the Jedi, and I want to start this campaign with a demoralizing defeat such as that. Our first targets need to be symbolic and practical – Tython, Ilum, Dorin, Kuat. All of these will have a devastating effect on the Republic, and the Jedi.” 

She turned to Canderous. “Are there any changes you’d make?”

He studied the map. “Who have you chosen to lead the other two fleets?”

They eyed each other. Revan suddenly turned to Bastila. “Bastila, go ensure that the new recruits are practicing their training properly. Make sure that their instructors are not going overboard in their love for ‘rough treatment’. We do no good beating people until they are useless, or outright killing them.”

Bastila bowed. “As you command,” she answered, and strode out the door.

Canderous grinned. “Now that the cheerleader’s gone, who are you thinking?”

Revan thought. “I would send Bastila with the second fleet, going for Kuat. It’s covering a larger portion of the known galaxy, and Kuat is extremely important. She can use her battle meditation, and we will have won before the fight has even begun. She was the Order’s most talented in that ability, and they don’t have anyone else even close to her caliber … if anyone is even left after the bombing of Dantooine.”

Canderous shook his head. “I wouldn’t send her alone. She doesn’t have enough experience. She’s still riding the high of not having to keep herself in check all the time. You’ve heard her talk. It’s like she memorized the Sith handbook and can’t be bothered thinking for herself.”

“What would you do instead?”

“I’d send an experienced admiral with her, someone that can ‘take over the day-to-day running of things’, leaving Bastila free to use her talent when it’s necessary. This way she doesn’t think she’s just there for one thing – although she is – and it keeps her morale up.”

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“Not off the top of my head, but I can get a list to you by tomorrow. Let me ask around. And the other fleet?”

Revan grinned. “Actually, I was hoping you could suggest someone for that, as well. I need someone who understands subtlety and diplomacy, who I could trust to go onto the planet and talk to the leaders there without bellowing some stupid thing about how talk is weakness and then leaving the entire planet in disarray.”

“So … a Sith who didn’t pay attention in class?” Canderous laughed.

Revan chuckled. “Yeah, basically. So many of these idiots think that the sum total of being a Sith is getting to punch whoever you want and being a complete jackass to everyone else. I guess the concept of “not being a caricature” is really hard to grasp for some people.”

“Some might say that the Dark Lord of the Sith shouldn’t be talking like that. Watch your back, or you’re going to have a bunch of the lowlifes on this ship gunning for it.”

Revan shrugged. “They’re more than welcome to test me, if they feel so inclined.”

Canderous snapped his fingers. “I think that Asyn Ird’r would be a good choice to lead the first fleet. Let me talk to her. I’ll put her through some tests and we’ll see if she measures up.”

Revan nodded. “Good. Get back to me by the end of tomorrow.”

Canderous nodded absently, still eyeing the map.

“What, no salute?”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “I said I’d follow you anywhere; I didn’t say anything about saluting. You can go ahead and just forget that little fantasy, because no way is that happening.” He paused. “At least, not in private. If you’re going to make me go through the charade, there damn well better be people watching.”

Revan laughed. “I’m going to be sure to do it now, you know. Just to really rub it in that we beat you.”

“You know, just because you lose at pazaak doesn’t mean you need to be cruel, Revan.”

“Oh, you can take it.”

Canderous grinned. “You wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, ouch. That’s just uncalled for.” She smiled, then beckoned back at the map. “So, knowing you, you’ve analyzed everything. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He walked around the map. “What are you going to do first?”

“While the ships are being constructed in the Star Forge, I’m going to send out teams of spies to key planets. We have to have intelligence as far as sympathy for our cause, reinforcements, resolve, morale, resources. We need to foment discontent. We need to pull the best and brightest to our side.” She pondered. “We can use my past reputation for this. And possibly my current. After all, we defeated Malak, that bastard.” She pointed at Kuat. “I think we can send HK here. He can cause an awful lot of havoc in a short amount of time. In fact, he could really work ahead of that fleet, and just cause discontent until they arrive.”

She pointed at a few of the planets near Mandalore. “These planets here will have most keenly felt the effect of the Mandalorian Wars. We can play on their anger at the Republic for not saving them. We present ourselves as the stronger option, and give them the chance to really fight for their survival, and they should flock to our side.” She pointed at Taris. “We need to rebuild Taris. This will instill goodwill. We need to use a generous mix of winning the hearts and minds of citizens, and instilling fear into their governments.”

He nodded. “Good. I would dispatch the intelligence teams as soon as possible. The sooner we can get that information, the better.”

“Agreed. We just need a list of the most important planets to infiltrate.”

“How are we going to create three fleets in that short a time? We can’t even use the remains of Dodonna’s fleet; they were blasted into oblivion.”

“I am powering the Star Forge. We’re currently running at nearly 300%. Most of the first fleet is already done.”

Canderous eyed her. “You’re using Sith, aren’t you? The way Malak used Jedi.”

“Sort of. Instead of them powering me, they’re powering the Forge. It draws on the Dark Side, you know.”

“Good. The sooner we can get the fleets created, the better. And some of these idiots are just brimming with all that anger and passion you’re not supposed to have.”

“Precisely.” Revan considered. “Although I do believe that the true path lies somewhere between the bloodless lack of passion of the Jedi, and the uncontrolled impulses of the Sith. Either way, those particular foot soldiers were extraordinarily insistent that they be allowed to contribute to the war effort. They practically put themselves into the devices.”

“And after we have our fleets?”

“I will not destroy the Forge until we have secured the Republic for our own aims. It would be the height of hubris to destroy it before setting out, assuming that we will prevail.” 

“You are going to wear your mask, correct?”

Revan thought, running her fingers over the mask attached to her belt. “I was rather thinking of retiring it. After all, it was a symbol of the Mandalorian Wars.”

“No, it has become more than that. It is a symbol of Revan the Jedi, Revan the warrior, Revan the conqueror. It inspires confidence and fear in your allies, and terror in your enemies. It gives you an element of anonymity that few other leaders can have. If you change your clothes and leave it behind, no one knows it’s you, as you saw in our travels across the galaxy. Even on Korriban, they didn’t know it was you. I would absolutely wear it anytime you are dealing with your army or your enemies. You are not here to be their friend. Support them, give them morale, but ensure you command the fear and respect you deserve.”

She raised an eyebrow. “That was … quite the speech, Canderous. That’s possibly more than you’ve said to me in the last year.”

“Yes, well, I had a point to make.”

“Clearly. I’ll wear it, okay?”

“Good.” He grinned. “Then I don’t have to look at your ugly mug all the time.”

“Now look, if we’re talking about ugly mugs, you need it far more than me.”

He laughed. “Very nice. What are we to do on this adventure, Revan? Sit on the ship and watch the excitement?”

She grinned. “I was rather hoping you’d come with me to Tython, Ilum, and Empress Teta, Canderous. After all, it would be dreadfully boring to go alone.”

He nodded. “Excellent. If you weren’t going to assign me to something, I was going to make my own assignments.”

She strode to the door. “Let’s go get dinner, and then I’m pretty sure I have an appointment to give you some more pazaak wins.”

Canderous grinned. “I believe you do.” 

\--

They sat in Revan’s quarters, dinner & pazaak cards forgotten on a side table, a smaller version of the galaxy map in front of them.

“We know we’re going for Kuat, for sure.” She paused. “We should send HK-47 there. He’d be able to take out a few of them before we even get there.” Revan pushed a button on her gauntlet.

“Query: Yes, master?”

“Come up to my quarters, HK.”

“Answer: As you wish, master.”

Canderous looked at the map. “I’d also suggest going for Arkania. You lost it to the Republic once, and not only would taking it back be a blow to morale, it has a high export of medical supplies and high technology, and we can use any boost to resources we can get.” 

Revan nodded. “Agreed. I’m assuming that the fact it has numerous dejarik tourneys has nothing to do with your interest?”

“Of course not. You know I’m a pazaak man. But it will provide a nice morale boost for our troops, and depending on how long this all lasts, they’re going to need it. I’d suggest maybe sending some down from the second fleet to Mon Gazza for R&R, as well. They have podracing.”

Revan rolled her eyes but made a note. “Well, that takes care of that. Now, if we can get back to business, Rodia is probably out. Malak, that clumsy oaf, tried to bomb it into oblivion, so it’s unlikely they’re going to side with us. That’s a shame, because controlling Rodia would mean we control the galaxy’s main supply of unnoticeable eyes and ears.” She sighed. “We’ll just have to work around it. We could hire some freelancers, but they’re rather notoriously unreliable.”

Her door opened, revealing HK-47. “Query: You summoned me … Master?”

She nodded. “Yes. I have a mission for you.”

“Commentary: Oh, good! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.”

“Do I have to give you specific targets?”

“Answer: No, Master.”

Revan nodded. “Excellent. I’m going to give you a list of planets. I need you to go, find who in the upper echelons will be most resistant to a change in command, and eliminate them.” She held up a hand. “This does not mean blow up the planet. This does not mean incite revolution. This means take away people in the hierarchy who will be our biggest obstacles. This should really be no more than five people in each place.” She grinned. “This means that the ‘killees’, as you put it, are only those people.”

“Statement: Master, it is unnecessary to bring up that … incident when directing me to kill meatbags.”

Revan laughed. “I know, but it’s still amusing.”

“Weary Resignation: Yes, Master, I do suspect you find it so. When shall I depart?”

“The sooner the better.”

“Statement: As you command, Master. I shall leave this evening.”

“Good.”

“Query: What planets do you wish me to infiltrate, Master?”

Revan considered the map. “Kuat, for sure. Arkania.” She circled the map table. “Taris. Denon. Devaron. Commenor. Oh! And do send back information on the state of each government and planet, and any weaknesses you may identify, beyond ‘they’re all meatbags and disgustingly squishy’.” She looked at Canderous. “Anything to add?”

He shook his head. “No, that’s a good start. Once he’s back, we can send him elsewhere if it’s required.”

Revan nodded. “There you go, then. Is your mission – and its parameters – clear?”

“Answer: Yes, Master. I sadly will not indulge in excessive elimination of meatbags, per your orders.”

“Thank you.”

“Query: Master, will there be a time in which I will get to engage in excessive elimination of meatbags?”

“It’s a war; I’m sure it will happen at least once.”

“Enthusiastic Response: Excellent! If you’ll excuse me, Master, I must get started on my mission.”

Revan grinned. “Have fun.”

“Observation: I always do, Master.” The droid turned and walked out of the room.

Revan turned back to Canderous. “Well, that will hopefully not devolve into planet-wide chaos before we get there. Now, as I was saying, we could hire some of the freelancer Rodians; are you amenable?” 

Canderous shook his head. “I’m not dealing with them again. The ones off-world, at least, are always the first to go down. Everyone knows their bounty hunters are a weak point. A shame, since they came from decent hunter stock back in the day.”

“So Rodia’s off the list. I want to take Chazwa, as well. It’s on a major freighter route, and we’ll be able to easily stock up from there, not to mention be able to get good smuggler contacts. Most of them will work with the side that looks like it’s winning, and thus far, that’s us.”

The Mandalorian nodded. “Agreed. We have a few recruits from that area; they may have contacts.”

Revan studied the map. “Lannik sided with the Sith in the Sith War; perhaps they can be persuaded to do so again. Commenor is a trading post with much wealth and status. If we take it, other smaller planets around it will follow.” She made a note. “I want to send spies out to each of these planets that the Republic took from us in the Civil War. With the exception of Rodia and possibly Bothawui – although I would dearly love to have the Bothan spy network at my disposal – we should be able to capture most of them, agreed?”

“Yes.”

“The second fleet can fortify and restock at Corellia and Duro, as we still hold them. We’ll need a blockade near the bottom of the core, so they can’t come around and ambush my fleet from behind. I think-“ She stopped as her holoprojector beeped. Taking it out of a pocket, she set it on the table, pulled her mask down over her face, and activated it. “Yes, captain?”

“One of the … volunteers has rebelled. He was killed in the effort to recapture him.”

Revan sighed. “Who killed him?”

“We’re still sorting all that out, but –"

“Tell one of the Force sensitives that they are now taking that volunteer’s place. If they have a problem with it, they can take it up with me.”

“Yes, my lord.” The hologram disappeared. Revan pushed her mask back up onto the top of her head. 

“What was that about?”

“Apparently someone got it into their head that once they volunteer, they have the option of un-volunteering from duty given them.”

Canderous eyed her.

“It’s not my fault they forgot that the central tenet of our order is to do what the Dark Lord commands. Period.”

He smiled. “I may have overestimated your sentimentality, Revan.”

She snorted. “You know I hold no great affection for these idiots that pretend at understanding the Order, who simply want an excuse to be a bully. Better they exist in stasis and give us the resources we need than blunder around the galaxy causing problems. Use every person according to their capabilities. Their particular capability is to be a Force battery.”

Canderous laughed. “Remind me to never, ever think that you’re too nice, ever again.”

Revan grinned. “I’ll try to keep you from being led astray.” She snapped her fingers. “Oh! In addition to going to Tython, I want you to come with me to finally clear out the academy on Korriban. I will not have it continue the way it has been.”

“I was hoping you hadn’t forgotten about that.”

She smirked. “But first, seriously, we’re getting you some new boots on Empress Teta. How you’ve gotten away with wearing silver boots for that long is beyond me.”

Canderous looked offended. “I like these boots!”

“That’s nice, but if you’re going to be a space pirate with me, you have to look the part.”

“Oh, now we’re space pirates?”

“Don’t even act like you don’t like the idea.”

He folded his arms and scowled. “You’re telling me that if I don’t get different boots, I’m stuck on the ship?”

“No. I’m telling you that if you don’t get different boots, you can’t come with _me_. There’s a difference.”

He sighed. “Fine, I’ll get the stupid boots. Is there anything _else_ you’d like to critique?”

“Plenty,” she shot back, grinning. “But now’s not really the time." She swiped the cards off the table. "Deal, old man.”

“You’re getting awfully mouthy, pipsqueak.”

“Hey, I already beat you once, on a much bigger scale than this. Don’t make me do it again.”

Canderous’s laughter echoed down the hallway.


End file.
